The Child of Wolverine
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: There's a new evil about too take over New allies form together, the death of Xavier bring new meaning too life. In Xavier returns, Logan and Storm together what's going to happen next? Real plot inside


The Child of Wolverine

By

Caitlin Knight

Fandom: Power Rangers: Dino Thunder &amp; X_Men

Plot: What if the day Xavier died Storm and Logan got together in the heat of moment? What if that day everything change Storm change, and what was lost will be found? What if the story of a child forgotten, kept off radar until now? This is the story of a child born between both World to fight alone the side of power.

Setting: Reefside California 2005 Rangers still have their powers

Chapter 1: The Storm before the Rain

Kira stood outside the forest scared out of her mind.

Surroundings by wolf's, she tried to move but they were so many of them.

She knew if she scream they would charge at her.

Conner looked at Kira her face expression could tell she was scared.

"Kira! Look at me don't move, don't move." Conner said as sweat roll off her

forehead. Trent, Ethan and Tommy stop dead in their tracks as Ethan step on a tree branch the wolves turn towards them. Kira begins to panic so does Conner the only thing Kira could do was scream. Kira scream was so loud that lighting begins to shriek. Ethan, Trent and Tommy took off running as fast as they could as Kira scream again the wolves stop as if they were in a trans. The wolves turn towards Kira and they surrounded her as if they were protecting her.

Ethan, Trent, and Tommy stopped running as they turn around running back towards Kira and Conner.

"Please don't hurt them I love them with all my heart. Please don't hurt them." Kira said as tears ran down her face and her friends look towards her with a look of sadness on there face as the wolves look back towards Kira and her friends as they begin to back away into the forest accept one. Kira looked at the wolf with yellow eyes. The wolf walk towards Kira as the rest steps forward but Kira hold out her hand and wave them off. The wolf came face to face with Kira as she takes her hand and rubs the wolf head.

"I want hurt you if you don't hurt them you have a friend. We train out here." Kira said as the wolf nods his head before taking off running into the forest as Kira collapse on the ground.

"Kira! Conner yells as he took off running towards her. Tommy was the first one to her side as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Haley send the Brancio cycle now!" Tommy yelled through the communicator.

Haley did what she was told as the Zord made its way into the forest Tommy picked up Kira in place her into Brancio Cycle. The Dino team made it back to the lab as they rush Kira onto the table.

"What happen out there Tommy? What did I just see on the screen?" Haley said as she applied pressure too Kira's wound.

"Haley! I don't know for the first time in my life I don't know they came out of nowhere and surrounding US." Tommy said as Connor begins to pace back and forward.

"Haley she was scared out of her mind, fear showed on her face but she didn't tell us not one time she was hurt.," Trent said as he fold his hands together as he begins to rock back and forward on the floor.

"They were so many of them, so many all surrounded us and corner us into the forest.I really thought they were going to kill us but...but...but they didn't they...they...protected Kira. They surrounded her like Kira was there child." Ethan James said as he laid his head on the wall looking back at his teammate.

"Dr. O is Kira going to be alright?" Connor said as Tommy look up from of Kira as his mind begins to race.

"She'll be alright you all her wound gonna heal. I know you all are pretty shaken up right now training is cancelled until further notice." Tommy said as Conner didn't believe him. He didn't believe Dr. Thomas Oliver at all.

" Dr. O! Don't lie to me, don't lie to me or too us. We have every right to know if she is going to be alright." Conner yelled as anger started to build up inside of Conner.

"I'm sorry I just don't know Connor. I just don't know." Dr. Thomas Oliver said as he looked back at Kira.


End file.
